Pyromania
by Jook003
Summary: A short one shot inspired by a YouTube video. A normal match of capture the flag on 2fort, what could go wrong?


**AN: This is just a little project** **I was working on for my 10th grade English class, I feel like it helped further my skills as a writer and I decided to post it online to see what you guys think. Please Read and Review, thank you.**

The clock, ticking. Constantly ticking up there on the wall, just barely out of reach, at the same speed, forever. That's all Pyro had done that morning, was watch that clock. The Pyro, a pyromaniacal mercenary for the Red team, had woken up at around 6:30am, donned the flame retardant suit along with a gas mask, made breakfast for one, and was done around a quarter after seven. Leaving the Pyro deep in thought staring at the clock as it too continued its daily routine. The Pyro had many things to think about lately, for example: The team's strategies and what the Pyro's part in them was, the layout of today's mission, 2fort, and the overall weapons check that would be conducted once Red team arrived at the "spawn" room.

But the Pyro's train of thought had been broken as footsteps were heard proceeding down the steps from the upper level, the bedrooms. As usual the Medic was next to wake up. The Medic, borderline criminally insane, had worked wonders in the field of life saving and pharmaceuticals, but was never given credits for the wonders he had created because of his somewhat troubled history and methods of which he achieved his wonders. Easily one of the nicest team members on Red team, not that the Red team members were "mean" in anyway, Medic was just much more understanding than most of the others. As per usual, he was dressed in the most awesome attire known to the field of medicine, a white lab coat/trench coat, red gloves, and brown pants tucked into black leather boots.

"Mmph mmmph mph." Mumbled the Pyro as the gas mask muffled the Pyro's words.

"Hm? Ah, good morning to you too, Pyro." Said the Medic through his heavy german accent.

So far, this morning had been going exactly as every other. So with that in mind, next came the Scout. With his snarky "in your face" attitude, he was the quickest to grow annoyed at. Baseball bat always in hand, he was a hardcore baseball fan. He would rant about it for hours, even during missions, constantly going on about this team or that, how well each individual player was, batting averages, how fast each one was and so forth. He wore a red tee shirt with a bat holster slung around his back, baseball pants, long socks, cleats, and his military style hat. He immediately ran over to the fridge for the one thing that was always there everyday, his "BONK" energy drink. He'd probably formed a dependency on them, what with drinking one everyday for the past year.

"So guys, guess what I watched last night after we got home from the mission last night." The Scout stated.

"What?" Commented the Medic.

"Baseball!" Answered the Scout.

"Mein Gott, not this again." Criticized the Medic as Pyro face planted onto the table with a resounding "THUMP".

"Now just hear me out, fellas," Scout said in his Bostonian accent,"This game was amazing!"

Pyro proceeded to tune out the Scout cause once he started he'd never stop. And so the morning proceeded as usual, next was Soldier, he was just that, a soldier. The way he walked, the way he talked, the way he was off the battlefield. He even wore the right outfit, a uniform resembling the army's fatigues during the Second World War (but red) and a Helmet. Then came Engineer, or Engie for short. A Texan who could build just about anything. After him was the Demoman, A one eyed drunken Scottsman, obsessed with explosives. Then the Sniper, the respectful sharpshooting mercenary of Red team. Then there was the Spy, a mysterious Frenchman with high tech gear who was an expert in the craft of espionage. Then, finally, the Heavy. The self proclaimed heavy weapons guy, sometimes mistake for a bear because of his size, from siberia used to hunt Bears, before coming to work on the Red team.

Finally, with the team all here, it was time to depart for 2fort. While it appeared simplistic and un imagined on the outside, the insides of both buildings opposite of each other, with a bridge in the middle of the map with a small dam under it, were like mazes. The Red side was an old saw mill, probably created from some of the wood sawed in it. The other side, the Blu side, was an industrial manufacturing plant made from gray bricks and steel. One could easily get lost inside the winding hallways in both bases on the way to capture the flag or exiting the base to the battle. It was Pyro's favorite map. It gave Pyro the advantage in buildings, enabling Pyro to light fast moving enemies ablaze once they rounded the corner and they wouldn't be able to reach their team fast enough.

Everyone made a Beeline to the "spawn" room to retrieve their gear. Scout was first to his locker, grabbing his "Soda Popper" shotgun, "Boston Basher" baseball bat, and the "Pretty Boy's Pocket Pistol". Then the medic got there, and grabbed his "Medi-gun", "Syringe Gun", and "Bonesaw". After what seemed like a terribly long run, Pyro got there and grabbed the Flame Thrower, "Scorch Shot" secondary weapon, and "Fire Axe". As Pyro had gotten to the lockers so had Engie, Sniper, and Spy. Respectively. Engie grabbed his Shotgun, Pistol, Wrench, Building PDA, and his destruction PDA. Sniper grabbed his Sniper Rifle, SMG, and Kukri. Spy grabbed his Revolver, Sentry Sapper, Butterfly Knife, and Disguise kit. After them, Demoman got his Grenade Launcher, "Sticky" Launcher, and Claymore. Then Soldier got there and grabbed his Rocket Launcher, Shotgun, and Spade Shovel. Finally Heavy got there and grabbed his Minigun affectionately named "Sasha", a Shotgun, and his lucky "Sandvich". The Red team was finally ready, and just in time too, the battle was about to begin.

As the voice over the intercom counted down from ten for the battle to begin there was a air of excitement in the room. Would they be able to best the Blu team in today's battle or would they sulk home in defeat? Would weeks of practice come together cleanly and efficiently or would everything fall apart? Would every individual in this room do their best or would one of them stop half way and cause the rest of the team to fail? But all of these thoughts vanished as the voice finally reached three.

"...two...one...GO!" The voice said and as it did the team ran out of the room with individual and unique battle cries and a resounding "LET'S DO IT." from demoman. As the team ran down the hall, Engie motioned Pyro to follow him down a separate path leading down to the Blu team's objective: the Red briefcase or otherwise known as the Red's flag. It wasn't that long of a hallway since they were just exiting the Red team "spawn" room. Then Engie stopped. As he took out his portable sentry kit, Pyro knew exactly what he wanted. And as he was building the sentry Engie said, "Pyro, I want you to stay here and guard the sentry, be the last line of defense just incase."

Pyro gave a nod and a solid "Mph." as an affirmative.

And so began the battle, or at least for everyone else on Red team. Sure a Blu Scout or Soldier would make it down the hallway, but would either run away on fire or get blown up, it was never a fair fight. Not in the least. In short, Pyro was bored. In between enemies running in Pyro would pull out the "Fire Axe" and pretend it was a guitar, but it was only slightly helping the boredom. Until something odd happened.

Scout came running down the hall. This was odd because the Scout was an attacking class, he was supposed to be attacking the other base. It immediately raised some big questions with Pyro, like: What down here would he be after, why wasn't anyone with him, and why didn't he have the briefcase? Something wasn't right here and Pyro was planning to find out what.

Pyro ran up to scout to ask what was going on. "Mmph Mmph?" Pyro asked though the gas mask.

Scout stopped running. "What? Oh, uh, nothing. Nothing's wrong, I just ugh… gotta see something down that hall. Uh...yeah, that's right, something down the hall." Scout bumbled out.

So Pyro, with scout, proceeded back down the hall and went back behind the sentry. But scout wouldn't go down the hall, like he said he would. Pyro went to turn back around, to check on scout one more, and was met with a knife to the back. As Pyro was falling, the scout faded out of existence and into the Blu Spy. And with a smirk, the Spy placed a "Sapper" on the sentry and proceeded down the hallway, to the briefcase.

Thirteen seconds later, Pyro appeared in the "spawn" room. There was just something about dying from a backstab that made Pyro ill. Pyro crashed onto the floor, almost crying from the pain that still resonated through their spine, and the nausea didn't help. Just then, Medic spawned.

"Pyro! What's wrong?" Medic asked worriedly.

"Mph Mmmph mmph." Pyro managed to mumble out.

"Was it a backstab again Pyro?" Asked Medic.

"Mh-hm." Replied Pyro

"See me after the battle ends and we'll see what we can't do about this problem." Medic said.

"Mph." Pyro said.

So Medic took out his "Medi-gun" and healed Pyro's ailments. Pyro could finally get up after what felt like hours of pain, when it was probably under a minute, and there was only one thing on Pyro's mind. But medic spoke.

"Fräulien," called Medic, "don't do something you'll regret."

"Mph mmph." Replied Pyro.

Pyro strode out the door of the spawn room, Scorch shot in hand, ready for the spy. The enemy team was currently winning by one point, one point that could've been avoided had Pyro not fallen for the disguise. But that was over and done with, and Pyro was out for vengeance. The enemy Spy would not get away from Pyro, no matter how hard he would try. And something ran by that caught Pyro's eye.

A Pyro ran by, a red Pyro. And Pyro was the only Pyro on Red team. That was what Pyro was waiting for. The Spy to make a mistake. And that was all it took.

Pyro chased the Spy down and tackled him onto the ground. His disguise faded the second he made contact with the ground.

"Pyro, wait, please," He exclaimed, "I was only doing my job."

Pyro didn't really like that answer, cause Pyro was just doing what Engie had said to do. So Pyro leveled the "Scorch Shot" with Spy's head.

"No, wait Pyro please do-" Spy tried to get out before Pyro fired.

Pyro got back up off Spy and proceeded back to the hallway to finish their job. Calmly walking past all the fighting, letting off the occasional burst of flame from the Flamethrower. Walked down the hallway to the briefcase, down to where Engie was building a new sentry, And leaned up against the wall. Then Pyro took out the Fire Axe and pretended it was a guitar to pass the time.

The mood on the drive home was great, everyone had been in a good mood thanks to the Scout's last minute flag capture, and it was even enough to brighten Pyro's mood. Pyro had been content to sit in the back and quietly air guitar, and constantly think about today's events and realized that it wasn't the worst day, but the last backstabbing from Blu Spy was the one that broke the camel's back. Pyro was looking forward to the appointment Medic had set up, but until then Pyro would have to be extra cautious. All in all, the team could go back home heads held high thanks to their victory, and Pyro would start having to be a little more careful in the battles now, just in case there was a Spy.


End file.
